Daredevil (TV series)/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Daredevil. References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *WHiH World News that covers the news regarding the bombings in Hell's Kitchen and all of Wilson Fisk's public appearances appeared previously in The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * anchor Pat Kiernan appears as himself, which he previously did in The Avengers and Iron Man 3 and later did in Doctor Strange, The Defenders, The Punisher and Spider-Man: Far From Home. Movies *According to Steven S. DeKnight, the scene where Stick reports the outcome of his mission to Stone was intended to be a Post-credits Scene, a recurring staple in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but it was simply added at the end of an episode due to the way Netflix airs its episodes. *The Battle of New York and the events portrayed in The Avengers had changed New York City, with Leland Owlsley stating that "heroes and their consequences" are what made Wilson Fisk and his associates able to operate and make a profit from the situation. *As a series of explosions strike in Hell's Kitchen, Elena Cardenas cries out in Spanish that the sky is falling down again, as another reference to the Battle of New York. *''New York Bulletin'' covered the news for the Battle of New York from The Avengers and the Duel of Harlem from The Incredible Hulk. *In the episode In the Blood, James Wesley questions the reason a simple man in a mask is able to hijack Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov's operations, as if he had an iron suit or a magic hammer would explain it, referencing both Iron Man and Thor. *Claire Temple asks Matt Murdock in the episode World on Fire if he has a job or he is one of those "billionaire playboys", a reference to how Tony Stark likes to describe himself despite also acting as a superhero. *Foggy Nelson mentioned Captain America in the episode Speak of the Devil. *In the episode The Ones We Leave Behind there is a New York Bulletin article about Stark Tower. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Jack Murdock's opponent in his last boxing match is Carl Creel. *Following the death of his father, Matt Murdock was sent to Saint Agnes Orphanage, the same one where S.H.I.E.L.D. sent Skye following her retrieval from China. *In the episode ''The Ones We Leave Behind there is a New York Bulletin article about Cybertek. *The Dogs of Hell appeared in second season as one of the three criminal gangs involved in the shooting massacre in Central Park, that brought the death of Frank Castle's family. *Cogmium steel, used by Kenji Oyama to replace Benjamin Poindexter's broken spine, was previously mentioned in A Wanted (Inhu)man. ''Agent Carter *The Maggia is mentioned in the episode ''Upstairs/Downstairs. ''Jessica Jones *Jessica Jones is mentioned in ''Kinbaku and A New Napkin. *Marci Stahl was hired by Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz after she left Landman and Zack. She also introduced Foggy Nelson to her new employee Jeri Hogarth, who was impressed by his closing statement during the trial of Frank Castle. *Brett Mahoney quoted Oscar Clemons in the episode Dogs to a Gunfight. *Claire Temple paid the consequences from helping Luke Cage and Jessica Jones leaving Metro-General Hospital without regular permissions in the episode AKA Smile. ''Iron Fist *The set photos of ''Into the Ring reveals that chemicals blinded Matt Murdock were owned by Rand Enterprises. *In The Ones We Leave Behind, Madame Gao indirectly refers to K'un-Lun, mentioning her homeland. *In Kinbaku, an article on the New York Bulletin refers to a "mysterious lost city" what could be an another reference to K'un-Lun. *The Yangsi Gonshi and Golden Tigers are mentioned in the episode Upstairs/Downstairs. ''The Defenders *The Destruction of Midland Circle was referenced several times in the third season. Also, the scene with Matt Murdock in Saint Agnes Orphanage recreates the last scene of ''The Defenders. References to Marvel Comics Marvel Characters *Characters from Marvel Comics adapted into the show as the main cast: **Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Karen Page, Foggy Nelson, James Wesley, Ben Urich, Leland Owlsley, Vanessa Marianna, Claire Temple and Wilson Fisk/Kingpin in the first season. **Frank Castle/Punisher, Elektra and Blake Tower in the second season. **Benjamin Poindexter/Bullseye and Margaret Murdock in the third season. *Other characters from Marvel Comics adapted into the show: **Stick, Jack Murdock, Paul Lantom, Melvin Potter, Turk Barrett, Nobu Yoshioka, Brett Mahoney, Stone, Don Rigoletto, Roscoe Sweeney, Sammy Silke, Randolph Cherryh, Josie, Doris Urich, Joseph Pike and Stewart Schmidt in the first season. **Grotto, Hirochi, Nesbitt, Maria Castle, Lisa Castle, Frank Castle, Jr., Nesbitt, Finn Cooley, Ray Schoonover, Star, Benjamin Donovan and Max in the second season. **Felix Manning, Edward Nelson, Anna Nelson, Betsy Beatty, Paxton Page, Michael Kemp and Kenji Oyama in the third season. *Leland Owlsley talks about two businessmen from the comics in regards to the gala hosted by Wilson Fisk. The one he wanted in the guest list despite knowing he would not come is a reference to Kyle Richmond, an arrogant rich boy until he assumed the code name Nighthawk and became a member of the Defenders; while the one who helped Randolph Cherryh with his election through astrology is a reference to Cornelius van Lunt, a member of the Great Wheel of the Zodiac who assumed the codename Taurus and formed the Zodiac Cartel. The words Van Lunt are also painted on the door to Nelson and Murdock's office. *Melvin Potter's workshop has many references to his identity as the Gladiator in the comics, such as the symbol of his costume being present in one of his designs, blueprints for his buzz-saw arm weapons and a poster for a movie, Revenge of the Gladiators. **It also has references for another villain Stilt-Man, by having buzz saws created by Kaxton Industries, and the set of legs used in the Stilt-Man Suit. By Season Two, the suit seems to be updated and the torso completed. *Though not directly derived from the comics, John Healy, a hitman that killed one of its victims in a bowling alley crushing his victim's skull with a bowling ball, shares his last name with Elton Healy and Alvin Healy, two brothers and costumed criminals. Alvin used bowling tenpins as throwing weapons, matching the scene depicted in the TV series. Daredevil *Daredevil's first outfit is inspired by one of Frank Miller's stories, The Man Without Fear. *Matt Murdock's alias as "Mike" is an homage to the storyline where he had to pose as his own twin brother "Mike Murdock" to deflect suspicion from him being Daredevil. *Ben Urich mentions having investigated Karen Page's past activities, which in the comics involve drugs and pornography. *The colors of the vest that Melvin Potter creates for Leland Owlsley are the same ones used by his Owlsley's comic counterpart as Owl. Kingpin *Vanessa Marianna explains to Wilson Fisk she once dated a man in a white suit and an ascot, which is Fisk's usual outfit in the comics. *Dutton refers to Fisk's nickname "Kingpin" in the episode Seven Minutes in Heaven. Elektra *Elektra's death accidental by the hands of Nobu Yoshioka is very similar to her death in the comics, where she was killed by Bullseye with her own sai. Bullseye *Benjamin Poindexter adopting Daredevil's suit and persona in order to frame him is a loose reference to the storyline, where Kingpin let a mental patient loose wearing a Daredevil costume in order to kill Foggy Nelson. *Benjamin Poindexter's apartment number is 131. This is a reference to Bullseye's first appearance in Daredevil #131. *Benjamin Poindexter's baseball cap with bullseye insignia is a reference to his comic appearance. *In A New Napkin, Poindexter was operated on his spine by Kenji Oyama. In the comics, Bullseye is also given a metal spine (but instead of being cogmium steel, it is adamantium) that is also given to him Kenji Oyama, aka. Lord Dark Wind. Punisher *Punisher was originally set to be introduced in a post-credits scene at the end of Daredevil, where he kills Leland Owlsley, with the character's face unseen but his skull insignia appearing. But the idea was dropped because the way Netflix airs its series episodes *In Dogs to a Gunfight, Frank Castle and an elderly man named Jerry, both former members of the United States Marine Corps, have a chat about their military carriers. While Castle served in Iraq and Afghanistan, Jerry talks about his military service in the . This is a reference to the original Punisher from the comics, who served in Vietnam as well before his backstory was updated in recent times. *The first four digits of Frank Castle's trial are 1986, the year of the release of the first Punisher comic book series. *The term Warzone is used multiple times throughout the second season to describe Frank Castle's actions, a reference to comic book series. Spider-Man *In Regrets Only, Elektra refers to Matt Murdock as " ". This is a nickname often used by Spider-Man for Daredevil. *In One Last Shot, a poster in Fogwell's Gym advertises a boxing match between Parker and Morales, nodding to both versions of Spider-Man, Peter Parker and Miles Morales. Companies *Asano Robotics, the company used to bring Black Sky to New York City, is a reference to the company created Yoshida Asano to create a suit of armor and get revenge on Tony Stark for Howard Stark's work on the Manhattan Project. *Atreus Plastics and Summerville Department Stores, two companies from the comics, are pictured in the last episode of the first season, Daredevil, on the trucks who moved Wilson Fisk away. *A truck owned by Redfield Electronics, a company owned by Jim Redfield in the comics, was stolen by the Dogs of Hell and later used by Frank Castle as a distraction in an ambush. Casting Decisions * was rumored to play Daredevil. The actor had expressed consideration in playing the part. *According to Jeph Loeb, Joe Quesada wanted Charlie Cox to play Daredevil even before Marvel Studios regained the rights to adapt the comic. *This is the first Marvel Television series where Stan Lee does not make a cameo appearance. However, his image appears in the first season finale in a portrait as a cop in the 15th Precinct Police Station. Crew Members *Drew Goddard was initially hired as the showrunner, but had to withdraw because of his directing commitment to The Sinister Six, another Marvel property owned by Sony Pictures Studios. Goddard remained on as a consultant while Steven S. DeKnight was hired as a replacement. Episode Titles *The title of episode 1.01, Into the Ring, is a reference to Matt Murdock's rise as a vigilante opposite to Wilson Fisk and his allies, being compared to a new boxer stepping into the ring against his opponent and also Jack Murdock, a boxer himself. *The title of episode 1.02, Cut Man, is a reference to the wounds Daredevil sustains during the episode, and also to the assassination of Jack Murdock for not giving up his fight against Carl Creel, thus being cut from Roscoe Sweeney's schemes. *The title of episode 1.03, Rabbit in a Snowstorm, is a reference to the painting that Wilson Fisk starred at the end of the episode, that was described for him by Vanessa Marianna. *The title of episode 1.04, In the Blood, *The title of episode 1.05, World on Fire, is a reference to the way that Matt Murdock uses to describe how he sees the world, and also to the series of explosions in Hell's Kitchen that are caused in the episode. *The title of episode 1.06, Condemned, is a reference to the hunt of Daredevil and Vladimir Ranskahov by the police throughout the episode. *The title of episode 1.07, Stick, is a reference to Matt Murdock's old mentor, Stick, who reappears in his life during the episode. *The title of episode 1.08, Shadows in the Glass, is a reference to the reflection of the past that hunts Wilson Fisk, and that often sees reflected in his own mirror as a younger and bloodied version of himself. *The title of episode 1.09, Speak of the Devil, is a reference to the idiom Speak of the devil and he doth appear, used when an object of discussion unexpectedly becomes present during a conversation. It could be a reference to the sudden appearance of Wilson Fisk after the duel between Daredevil and Nobu Yoshioka. Fisk was also referred to as "the Devil" in a conversation between Matt Murdock and Father Paul Lantom, during the episode. *The title of episode 1.10, Nelson v. Murdock, is a reference to the conflict between Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock brought in the episode, and written in the same style as used in trials. *The title of episode 1.11, The Path of the Righteous, *The title of episode 1.12, The Ones We Leave Behind, is a reference to Ben Urich's death by the end of the episode, and possibly to all the other friends and allies of Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson and Karen Page whose lives were forsaken in their search for justice, like Daniel Fisher and Elena Cardenas. *The title of episode 1.13, Daredevil, is a reference to how the newspapers and the general public decided to call the man in the mask after he defeated Wilson Fisk. It also references the first time in the series Matt puts on his red suit, which is closer in appearance to the classic Daredevil suit from the comics. *The title of episode 2.01, Bang, is a reference to the first word spoken by the Punisher in the series, when he shoots Daredevil in the forehead at the end of the episode. *The title of episode 2.02, Dogs to a Gunfight, is a play to the idiom "don't take a knife to a gunfight", usually referred when someone enters a fight without being adequately equipped. This is a reference to the New York City Police Department's ambush to the Punisher, that whose easily outmatched by the vigilante. It also a reference to the Punisher's dog, Max, who also appears in the episode. *The title of episode 2.03, New York's Finest, is a slang term referred to the New York City Police Department, usually in a depreciative way, as a group of people who put themselves above the Law. This definition applied to both Daredevil and the Punisher. *The title of episode 2.04, Penny and Dime, is a reference to "One Batch, Two Batches, a Penny and Dime", Lisa Castle's favorite nursery rhyme repeated by the Punisher before every shot. *The title of episode 2.05, Kinbaku, is a reference to a used for artistic or sexual purposes. In the episode's flashbacks, Roscoe Sweeney was tight by Elektra following the principles of the Kinbaku. *The title of episode 2.06, Regrets Only, *The title of episode 2.07, Semper Fidelis, is a reference to United States Marine Corps's motto. *The title of episode 2.08, Guilty as Sin, *The title of episode 2.09, Seven Minutes in Heaven, is a reference to the party game " ". In the episode, Frank Castle had seven minutes to move in Block A in Ryker's Island to gain the information he wanted from Dutton. *The title of episode 2.10, The Man in the Box, *The title of episode 2.11, .380, *The title of episode 2.12, The Dark at the End of the Tunnel, is a play to the idiom "the light at the end of the tunnel" *The title of episode 2.13, A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen, is a reference to the play a Cold Day in Hell, indicating something that would never happen under any circumstances. The title also referred to the episode ending on Christmas Day, and it forms a symmetry with the beginning of the season, who started in a 100 F°-hot day. Category:Trivia Category:Daredevil (TV series)